


Comfortable Speed

by InLust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Humor, first time meeting au, inspired by text post, its okay to hit on you you're not a rushee, jemma not knowing she's gay, rush season, skye being hot af, smut oh my smut, sorority girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma doesn't have too many girl friends. It's not like she doesn't like them, it's just that they don't have much in common. She especially doesn't resonate with sorority girls. She's always felt different from them but the only things bringing her to this recruitment event is her roommate and best friend, Bobbi, who is slated for presidency. It just surprises her when she meets a sister that makes her reconsider her reservations in joining--or maybe it's wholly different reason why she feels so out of place all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Speed

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a very special story? special in that you're probably thinking what the heck am i going to read; this doesn't relate to me at all what is college? what is sorority life? welp...speaking from experience this is literally it hahah a bit of background: i am a bisexual sorority sister but when i first went in as a rushee i wasn't sure how to be? i was uncomfortable, awkward, but the girls in the sorority just seemed like really cool and chill, totally non-typical sorority girls like and being a freshman i was like THATS COOL so this story is kind of inspired by that and also a text post of someone getting a sudden message from her friend that randomly came out its funny and you should check it out at my tumblr
> 
> also all the sororities and frats in this should be made up; i googled them to make sure (they all have cool acronyms alright??) also if you dont know what GDI is it's "god damn independents" im sure its a ref to a movie but the frat i hung out with called our lovely non-lettered friends GDIs when they'd show up to our events to support us

Jemma doesn’t know what brings her to recruitment. She has almost _zero_ interest in joining a sorority because how else would she have time to study between pledging, her work study, and class load? As she looks around the crowded ballroom full of energetic and beautiful girls, Jemma is a bit jealous to see them so enthusiastic about throwing themselves in front of the older sorority sisters. It makes her feel like even more like a fish out of water. 

Her phone vibrates and she pulls it out to read the text.

**Bobbi [8:31pm]** : PLS try to talk to someone

**Bobbi [8:31pm]** : i see you drinking the same drink for the past 20 min

**Bobbi [8:31pm]** : jemma pls they know ur my roommate

Jemma sighs and looks around the ballroom to see where her roommate is. She spots the tall blonde basketball player glancing at her before jerking her head slightly to converse with the person next to her. 

If Bobbi wasn’t slated for presidency like the good Mu Chi Upsilon sister she was, then Jemma would be back in their apartment studying for her GREs like she’s supposed to. _Nope_ , she had to be the good friend and show up to make sure that everyone felt welcome as the “honorary member.” How is it that an honorary member has to put in this much effort into a sorority she isn’t even part of? _Oh, right, Bobbi, slated for president, etc._

**Jemma [8:34pm]** : fine, i’ll try but i’m leaving soon

“You don’t look like you’re having as much fun as you’re supposed to be,” a voice comes from behind her.

Jemma jumps at the voice and turns to see a girl, dressed up in a white oxford with her sleeves rolled up and colorfully striped tie lazily pulled tucked into sharp black ankle pants to show off her gorgeous patent leather shoes. She’s not so bad on the eyes either from what Jemma can tell, considering she’s sure all of the girls here are far prettier than she is. Yet, _another_ reason she hates coming to recruitment. 

She spots the name tag that all the sorority sisters have and the girl before hers says, _Daisy_ underneath Iota Nu Eta, which is sort of amusing because her eyes are intensely brown like she’s a cinnamon roll that could kill, but her name is terribly adorable.

“I’m quite alright,” Jemma lies, putting on a smile akin to the ones plastered to all of the sisters. “Just needed a moment to think.”

“I understand how that feels, usually, these things aren’t my speed either,” the other girl says. Jemma smiles because she feels like she can sense the honesty in her statement. “I’m Daisy.”

“Jemma,” she introduces with her hand for a handshake. Daisy sort of smirks as she takes Jemma’s hand. “There’s a lot more people than last year.”

Daisy quirks her head with interest. “You’re not a freshman?” 

Jemma laughs amicably. Being extrovert is such an effort. “No, I am not. I’m a junior, my roommate was insistent that I come.”

“A bit late for recruitment, do you have any ones on your pref list?” There’s a slightly different tone in Daisy’s voice despite the interest all over her face because there’s a brightness in her eyes that Jemma catches on her soft features. When she bites her lip waiting for Jemma’s answer, they shine underneath the natural light that distracts Jemma. 

Jemma pushes the thoughts to the back of her mind because of course, she’s just staring because she wonders what kind of lip gloss Daisy used for that perfect shine. “I do not actually. And to be honest, I am not really looking to join?”

Daisy raises her perfectly plucked eyebrows at Jemma that it’s sort of intimidating but makes her look really beautiful. “So what _are_ you doing here?” Her tone of interest changes once more, it’s a cross between offended and suspicious is what Jemma picks up on. 

Which she needs to _diffuse_ , “Well, I am just a big supporter of you guys? Bobbi is always saying that there are benefits of being a sorority sister without feeling like you’re losing your individuality and how you can form strong bonds with girls that you might otherwise have never met. She sort of likes to use me as a real example of a _non_ -sister sister I guess?” Jemma pauses because she’s mentioned Bobbi and everyone knows who Bobbi is. “I am definitely _not_ here to assuage anyone’s opinion of certain sororities or encouraging them to choose one over the other! I am just being a good friend and supporting the idea of the organization.”

Daisy doesn’t say anything as she crosses her arms, which are surprisingly muscular, and stares at her suspiciously. “You’re a really good friend,” she says carefully. 

“I mean I try to be?” Jemma feels nervous, like she’s said something wrong this whole time. It’s easier when other rushees approach her because she can fib about which sororities she’s interested in but this is a _sister_ from another organization. “Look, I really don’t have a clue why I am here. I am not really doing much, there’s a lot of people, and I should really be studying for my GREs.” She sounds a bit exasperated but when a beautiful girl is standing before her looking slightly imposing and maybe a bit threatening, how is she supposed to react? There’s a drop in her stomach as Daisy still stares at her. 

“You said you’re friends with Bobbi?” Daisy asks suddenly. 

Jemma nods, “Roommates too.”

“Well, luckily for you, our sororities are at least on good terms with each other,” the sorority sister goes on sounding less suspicious, which eases Jemma a bit. “We have a mixer tonight with them and a couple fraternities, since you’re not a rushee, it’d be cool if you stopped by.”

“ _Daisy_!” Someone yells from across the ballroom. 

Daisy recognizes the voice and just sighs with a smile on her face. “That sounds like someone needing tech support,” she informs Jemma. “I’ll hopefully see you tonight?” 

There’s puppy dog look on her face that Jemma finds cute---and she doesn’t know why, but she actually nods. Apparently, her response put a smile on Daisy’s face and something inside Jemma jumps. 

Or maybe it’s the way Daisy throws her another smile as she is walking away and Jemma does the same as she makes her way to Bobbi. 

That’s... _strange_?

\---------------------

Bobbi is surprised. The sisters of Mu Chi Upsilon are surprised. Some of the frat bros are surprised. _Jemma_ is the one that should be the **most** surprised. 

It’s _her_ _presence_ at a **mixer** that throws _her_ off. She has a schedule. She has things to do. She fibbed about studying for her GREs, but it doesn’t hurt to study a couple times no matter how easy. Honestly, she could be writing essays for her summer fellowships or applying to research projects. 

Instead, she’s spending her night in a frat house as one of the rare GDIs in the community that everyone has always sort of looked at funny to begin with because she’s just not the sorority type. Jemma tightens her jaw because it’s not like she has three heads, she’s just _finally_ out at a party with Bobbi.

The elusive non-soror soror is at a mixer. It’s not a bad thing, people genuinely like Jemma, but Jemma just never has as much time as they’d like her to. To be honest, she doesn’t feel the need to make time. 

She doesn’t know why she’s there. The only thing that comes to her mind is Daisy. 

Daisy of Iota Nu Eta, who she failed to mention to Bobbi is the reason why she was easily convinced to come. Jemma doesn’t know why, but she feels a pull from her. Daisy just doesn’t seem like the other sorority girls. She doesn’t make Jemma feel like she’s out of her skin or element. 

After a couple of stellar games of beer pong (which is why the frat boys love her) and two rounds of shots (which is why everyone loves her), Jemma is wondering where Daisy is.

Because for a girl that’s invited her to a party, she should be there.

Bobbi’s in party girl mode full swing and Jemma’s got enough trust to know one of her sister’s has her for the night. Jemma’s feeling tipsy and the house has gotten significantly stuffy. 

Just as she steps outside for some air, through the thumping bass and myriad of voices from the house, Jemma hears the sound of the pavement crunching. 

“Don’t tell me this isn’t your speed either?” Daisy asks. She’s wearing the same outfit from before but this time with a leather jacket that hugs her curves. 

Jemma feels her body warm at her presence as she smiles brightly. “It’s about time you showed up,” she jokes playfully, letting herself ride the wave of alcohol. 

“Am I the _reason_ you’re here?” Daisy bounds the steps to the porch right in front of Jemma. Her cheeks are flushed and her breath smells vaguely of tequila. 

Their bodies are so close that Jemma finds herself leaning towards the warmth in the cool fall air. 

“Mmmm, not at all,” Jemma says playfully. Daisy holds her hand over her heart feigning hurt. “Oh, I am just kidding. Bobbi also asked me to come so it’s not just _entirely_ you.”

Daisy doesn’t say anything but she has this look on her face like she’s hopeful about something. She takes Jemma’s hand. “Wanna drink some more?” 

It turns out, Daisy is a superstar. The minute she walks in everyone cheers her name and hands her drinks after drinks. Jemma is pretty sure Daisy’s taken three shots in a matter of 10 feet of the entrance. 

There’s such an aura around Daisy that makes something in her stomach clench. The charisma the other girl has as she walks in the door draws people to her. The way she smiles as she walks in welcomes everyone around her. There’s an aura that Jemma can’t shake and wishes she had. 

The president of Eta Delta Rho appears in his all American boy good looks. Born and raised in New England, big and burly manly man. He’s what all the girls want. He comes straight for Daisy and scoops her up in a big hug. 

Jemma stands off to the side to give them some space. She doesn’t know why something in her stomach twists now as Daisy affectionately kisses him on the cheek. He looks good. She looks good. They look good together. 

Just as Jemma feels the need to go back outside and just go straight home, a hand slips in hers to grab her attention. 

“Come on, let’s get more drinks,” Daisy pulls her along. 

Everyone sort of groans a bit but Daisy promises she’ll be back for games and dancing. Jemma just sort of thinks that she’s suddenly following the popular girl in school. Not that she minds, considering there’s a warm feeling in her chest with Daisy’s hand in hers. 

It turns out, Daisy is extremely fun. Fun in a non-threatening, non-pressuring, non-negative sort of way. The way she interacts and parties with everyone, she does it because she enjoys it. She wants to have fun and her presence brings fun to everyone around her. Jemma sees why everyone adores her because even in blips that someone comes by to say something or comment, Daisy gives them her full attention before managing to send them off. What really gets Jemma the most is when Daisy turns her attention back to her. Jemma doesn’t have too many friends that are girls for plenty of reasons, the same reasons she never felt inclined to join a sorority, but Daisy makes her wish they had met sooner because they’d be pretty great friends.

Some people give her a look of approval too and Jemma doesn’t know what it means but Daisy has her attention all night too. For once she doesn’t feel like a fish out of water. 

Jemma is pretty sure it’s almost 2am and the party is still in full swing. But she and Daisy are slightly stumbling along the sidewalk as they walk back to Daisy’s sorority house because it’s considerably closer.

**Bobbi [1:53am]** : grl wher u go

**Bobbi [1:54am]** : ih hoepe ur safeee

**Bobbi [1:54am]** : lance is comin ovr ;P il tryryry not 2 be lud

Jemma snorts out a laugh at the drunk texts. She bumps into Daisy, who throws an arm around her shoulder to help support her. “Look at my roommate,” she slurs with a giggle. She wraps her arm around Daisy’s waist and revels in her warmth. 

Daisy sort of squints at the screen and laughs. “They’re still off and on?”

Jemma pockets her phone and wraps her other arm around Daisy and they continue swaying as they walk. She presses her cheek against Daisy’s neck because her body is radiating such a nice heat. “They’re totes on.”

“Totes?” 

“Yup.” She pops the “p” at the end with a cheeky smile. 

“Wow, tell me again how you _aren’t_ a sorority girl?” Daisy jokes as she bites her lip.

Before Jemma could stop herself, the words come spilling out, and she’s sure it’s all Daisy’s fault because of how comfortable she feels. “You know, I am just not like you girls. All girly and beautiful and make-uppy and free spirited and I don’t know. You’re all so talented and well bred.” Daisy laughs and makes a comment about horses but Jemma keeps going. “You can all do that hanging with girls thing like it’s so normal and so fun. It’s not like that for me. I feel weird like I look at all of you and just feel so different. Like I don’t belong and something’s wrong with me. It’s so silly because I am a girl too...I just don’t feel girl-y girl.”

Daisy doesn’t say anything for what feels like forever. “Listen, it’s perfectly okay to feel that way,” she says cheerfully. “I feel the same way.” Jemma looks at the sorority sister closely like their faces are mere inches apart. “Being around girls all the time, you think you have to compete with them or compare yourself to them but after awhile, it’s all just a load of crap. I took all of high school to stop being that awkward loner that everyone whispered about. I wanted to be myself so I took college as the perfect opportunity to start over and do what makes me comfortable.”

The way Daisy’s eyes shine in the streetlights just makes Jemma’s heart pound. Her eyes still drift down to her lips wondering how-after all those drinks-Daisy’s lip gloss is still on.

They take a turn and reach the steps of Daisy’s sorority house. Jemma sees the huge placard with the gold letters INH on them. 

“It’s hard for me to believe that you were awkward in high school,” Jemma tries to imagine as Daisy leans back against the door. They’re close again because Jemma wants a better look of Daisy in the dimness of the porch. Daisy’s hands fall on her hips. It’s nice because the air feels so cool and Daisy’s body is so warm. She thumbs the lapels of Daisy’s leather jacket with curiosity. 

Daisy looks at her hands toying with the leather before responding, “Well, when everyone is whispering that you’re gay like it’s some terrible thing, you have a tendency to stray far from people.” 

“That sounds horrible,” Jemma responds but her focus is still on playing with Daisy’s jacket and licks her lips in concentration because she’s wondering how Daisy is so hot right now and she feels cold. 

Daisy shrugs. “When did you come out?” 

It takes a moment before Jemma realizes that Daisy is talking to her. “Come out what?” 

“Of the closet?” 

Then Jemma laughs. She doesn’t know why but the question is odd for her. “Why would I come out of the closet?” She asks with a giggle. 

Daisy looks slightly confused as she quickly drops her hands from Jemma’s waist. “I’m sorry, I just thought you were gay,” she quietly says as she stops leaning against the door. 

Jemma keeps giggling. _Gay? Me? What? How?_ She tries to imagine herself with a girl. “I’ve never been with a girl or anything,” she clarifies quickly through her fits, “but I am _pretty sure_ I am not gay.”

“Pretty sure?” There’s a lilt of interest in Daisy’s voice. 

Jemma bobs her head up and down. “I’ve had a boyfriend in high school. Amazing physique. Clever. Loyal.”

“But?” 

She thinks about her ex boyfriend for a moment. She shrugs, not really finding a reason why they broke up. “He was perfect. The golden boy of my school. But he just...wasn’t what I wanted,” she admits in a sudden epiphany. She furrows her brow. Why didn’t she want him?

“What do you want then?” Daisy asks, almost carefully as she searches Jemma’s eyes. 

Jemma finds herself meeting dark chocolate eyes that shine even on the dim porch. She hadn’t realized how close Daisy’s face was to hers and it makes her heart beat quickly. She licks her lips again because they’re feeling dry like she’s run miles. There’s still a warmth in Daisy’s eyes and Jemma feels it from the way her body radiates it. Again, she moves in. 

“I want this,” Jemma says slowly as she grasps Daisy’s shoulders. “I’ve only met you for a day but I feel like I can’t imagine my life without you. You make me feel….warm...comfortable.” She swallows hard, trying to understand what she’s feeling and how to express it. “You make me feel special, like I am your equal and you want me to be that way.”

“I mean, I’d like you to be yourself also,” Daisy quips playfully.

Jemma giggles at this because her heart swells three times over. “I’d like that and I like that you said that?” She adds carefully. She shakes her head. “God, I must sound like a mess. Because here we are having a misunderstanding about my sexuality and you’re just being so nice about it. I’m sorry if it seemed like I led you on, I just hadn’t thought of it I suppose…”

There’s a cross between resignation and hope in Daisy’s dark eyes. Jemma can see the way her pupils are blown and it sends shivers in her body. 

“Your eyes,” Jemma unconsciously says with her breath suddenly ragged. Because her body is reacting to the way Daisy is just staring at her. 

Daisy swallows and asks, “What about them?”

“Studies have shown that there’s a strong correlation between pupillary dilation and arousal or attraction...I’ve never seen anyone look at me the way you do,” Jemma breathes out. 

“It’s because I _want_ you.”

Jemma is shivering now and it’s not because of the cold. “I’m not sure, if I--”

Her thoughts are interrupted as Daisy’s lips find hers and once again, her hands are clutching Jemma’s waist. Jemma clenches the seams of Daisy’s leather jackets as she feels how soft Daisy’s lips are and how smoothly they slide against hers. It’s definitely the lip gloss. It also tastes fruity as Jemma’s tongue swipes the bottom of her lips. Daisy reciprocates with a quiet moan and nips at Jemma’s bottom lip. The sound sends the warmth straight through Jemma’s stomach and in between her thighs. 

The sensation shakes Jemma to the core and she jerks back from the kiss. She doesn’t know how long they were kissing for but Jemma’s hands are in Daisy’s hair, feeling how soft and luscious the brown and black locks are, and Daisy’s warm hands are just underneath the hem of her shirt. 

Daisy’s eyes are seeking hers, looking alarmed. “Are you okay? Was that okay?” She asks quickly. 

Jemma doesn’t know what to say because it was way more than okay. She realizes what she’s feeling in her chest now. The only way that she can express it is, “I want this. Whatever it is, I want to try this.”

Daisy kisses her again and Jemma melts. “Well lucky for you, I’m experienced,” she says with confidence in her voice and desire in her eyes as she pops open the door to drag Jemma in. 

\---------------------

Jemma wakes up slightly sore in all the right places and to be frank, places she hadn't expected to be sore. Her face is planted into the pillow but she feels the streams of sunlight hitting her bare back. There's a dull ring at the base of her neck as she picks up her head.

A quiet chirp catches her attention.

She tries to gauge where it's coming from and thankfully the sound is just from on the ground near her. With an unexpected amount of effort, she reaches for her jeans and fumbles a bit for her phone. 

20% battery flashes on the screen.

Jemma just swipes to ignore it because she realized she hadn't responded to Bobbi the night before.

She bites the inside of her cheek. What should she say?

It’s 7:09am and she knows Bobbi is going to be awake soon because there's an early afternoon BBQ at the MCU house. She has to let her know what happened. She’d be dead if Bobbi finds out from someone else.

**Jemma [7:14am]** : so….a thing happened and im pretty sure that i like girls

The dull pain pinches the back of her neck, forcing Jemma to close her eyes. 

The phone buzzes in her hand. 

**Bobbi [7:20am]** : ?? Thats great for you!

**Bobbi [7:21am]** : wait, what do you mean by like? Like like or LIKE like?

Jemma rolls her eyes hearing the high pitch voice of confusion in her head. 

**Jemma [7:22am]** : like i PRETTY much just had sex with a girl

Before the response from Bobbi comes, Jemma feels a warm hand on her shoulder followed by a kiss at her neck. She turns to the contact and comes face to face with Daisy. She drops her phone back on her pants.

“Morning,” Daisy rasps as she ducks her head to kiss Jemma on the lips. Her morning voice is sexy.

“Hi,” Jemma responds shyly because Daisy's hand slips under the sheets and finds Jemma’s thigh. 

“How are you feeling?”

There’s a buzzing from her phone but she’s distracted by Daisy’s touches. It's not a sexual way that Daisy’s hand is caressing her thigh, but the response is all the same by the way heat pools between her legs. Maybe it's the intimacy that gets Jemma. Daisy stares at her like she is the morning sun and smiles like all the flowers do, even her eyes are brighter.

“I like this,” she admits. Because she really does think she would enjoy waking up to a beautiful sight like Daisy more often than not. 

“No regrets or anything?” 

Jemma laughs as she turns on her side. “With how many times you asked me, ‘is this okay,’ I thought we were going to have to stop and draw up a contract,”’ she jokes in response. She bites her lip as she stares at the other girl. Daisy’s hair is slightly mussed but her sunkissed skin glimmers in the morning light that peaks through the blinds. 

Daisy rolls her eyes. “Hey, consent is important in this day and age,” she firmly states as she turns on her side to meet Jemma. 

“I have a very high tolerance, you should know.”

“I like a girl that can hold her liquor,” Daisy flirts with her hand slipping between Jemma’s thighs. There’s nothing innocent about the way Daisy is touching her now. 

Jemma gasps as soon as Daisy’s hand pushes her legs apart for her fingers to slip against her folds. Now that she’s entirely sober--despite the dull hangover--Daisy’s making her feel all the same as last night. Her heart is pounding inside of her with excitement and arousal. She doesn’t think twice about kissing Daisy because she really enjoys how good of a kisser she is and how well she can multitask. 

“I also like,” Daisy begins between their kisses, “how wet you are. Right now.”

Jemma moans as she feels a finger dip into her tentatively. Daisy moves against her without breaking their kissing at this point. Her finger still teasing around Jemma’s entrance. How she hadn’t thought about women before this confounds her because there’s nothing more she’d like than morning sex after the fact. 

Slowly, Jemma is on her back and Daisy is slipping between her legs. She bares herself for Daisy to settle comfortably. Did she mention the multitasking? Daisy’s hand is on her breast, massaging her with her thumb flicking her hardened nipple and the other hand is dancing against her folds, a finger still teasing her entrance, and her lips are just kissing her everywhere. She even finds the spot at Jemma’s neck that makes her moan obscenely loudly.

There’s a dull thump that catches her attention.

Jemma looks up at the wall behind the headboard before looking at Daisy. 

“I would tell you to be quiet, but I mean, you were already screaming last night,” Daisy remarks. There’s a shit eating grin on her face that Jemma just wants to wipe off. 

“You’re the _worst_.”

“You can only tell me that if I don’t make you cum as hard as I did last night.”

Jemma’s eyes widen at the confidence that Daisy has. It only makes her wetter. 

Suddenly, Daisy scoots down a bit, taking the sheets with her and presses hot kisses against her stomach and Jemma shivers as she makes her way down. Her tongue takes a broad swipe at her entrance and Jemma moans, arching towards Daisy’s mouth. How she gets sopping wet so quickly, Jemma hasn’t figured out quite yet but she knows she wants to keep feeling this way. 

Her fingers tangle in Daisy’s hair as she digs her heels into the bed. She’s pretty sure that Daisy is spelling something filthy between her legs before plunging her tongue in. Jemma cries out as Daisy uses one hand to nudge her legs further apart and the other to press her thumb against her clit. Daisy rubs the engorged nub as her tongue darts in and out of her quickly. 

“Shh-ff--,” Jemma throws her head back into the pillow and practically pushes herself against Daisy’s face. 

Her hand tugs Daisy’s hair harshly because she feels the pressure in her belly building up. She wants to say something, ask for more, since she’s so close, but doesn’t..She communicates through moans and whimpers as Daisy eats her out enthusiastically. Probably the best out of the few times she’s had sex with other guys. 

She forgets about other guys and all of her experience all of a sudden because the orgasm crashes into her without notice. Daisy’s pushed her legs further to create the tension she splits with her tongue between her folds. The pleasure hits Jemma deep inside and she yells Daisy’s name as her hands clutch the sheets until her knuckles turn white. 

There’s the sounds of successive vibration that catches Jemma’s attention. It takes her a moment to regain full consciousness--when did she even--Daisy is hovering over her with a smile on her face. 

“You’re welcome.”

Jemma exhales and feels like she’s forgotten how to breath completely before throwing her arms around Daisy’s neck. “You’re a little shit.”

“And you passed out for a good five minutes, I was going to give you mouth to mouth just in case.” 

“I think I need that.” Jemma says lazily, still trying to regain some form of strength. She pulls Daisy down to kiss her. As Daisy gently drops to press their bodies together, Jemma takes the opportunity to repay the orgasm, wanting to feel every inch of Daisy’s body. She had a good eye noticing how muscular Daisy’s arms were because the rest of her body is also tight, and she loves the way Daisy’s soft skin blankets her tight muscles of her shoulders, back, waist, abs--a grunt comes from her as Jemma’s hand finds her folds. 

Jemma doesn’t feel like she’s fumbling anymore, after a night of listening to Daisy’s voice and paying acute attention to her body, Jemma feels like she knows. She rubs the wetness against Daisy’s clit to hear her sigh into her neck. Jemma shuts her eyes to drink in the sounds of Daisy’s quiet pants and moans. She feels the way the sorority girl trembles against her body and wants it even more. 

“You don’t have--” Jemma pushes a finger inside of Daisy and feels the heat coat her finger. She adds another finger and Daisy moans. 

“I’m a quick study, in case you haven’t noticed,” Jemma says. She slowly moves her fingers. If Daisy was wet last night, she’s soaked this morning and Jemma takes pride in knowing she manages this from a girl who is so much more experienced than her. 

“You sure are.” Her eyes roll back slightly when Jemma’s fingers press against a particularly spongy part. Daisy shudders and inwardly moans. “You trying to tell me you’re not gay but be pretty good at that?”

Jemma picks up her head to nip just below Daisy’s earlobe. “I like reading your body,” she says before biting her earlobe. 

A trigger switches in Daisy because suddenly, Jemma is rolled over twisting the sheets and she’s straddling Daisy’s waist. Her eyes are dark with arousal again that makes Jemma shiver.

Daisy pushes her hips up and inadvertently (totally intentional) bumps Jemma’s clit. With another bump, Jemma is close to straddling her abs. Daisy slides her hand between their bodies and against Jemma’s dripping folds. 

“I am terrible at reading,” Daisy jests as she pushes two fingers in Jemma and scissors them. 

Jemma can’t come up with a witty remark as Daisy thrusts her fingers in, using her hips as leverage for Jemma to ride her fingers. She shuts her eyes as the wave of pleasure hits her again. Her walls clench around Daisy’s fingers but the girl doesn’t stop, encouraging her to keep moving her hips with her hand guiding her. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Jemma pants as she keeps riding because--fuck--” _Fuck that feels good_.” Daisy grunts in approval as she encourages Jemma. She’s feeling breathless as her hips are jumping quickly for the friction, she’s so close. It’s a bit unfair she realizes that Daisy is particularly good at giving orgasms but distracts Jemma from giving one to her. She’s too nice. 

Jemma shifts forward just enough to Daisy’s abs so that she has better access to Daisy’s mound. Her fingers almost slip past her entrance because Daisy’s wetness is dripping on the bed. Jemma moans at the contact and pushes two fingers in Daisy. 

“Fuck!” Daisy yells almost angrily as her fingers curl. 

Jemma screams at the way Daisy’s fingers suddenly make her full. She pushes her fingers even deeper inside Daisy and feels her body vibrate underneath her. 

The movement doesn’t stop and Jemma is seriously wondering how they’re still moving in sync. Jemma knows she just wants more contact, wants to feel more of Daisy fill her. But she doesn’t know how Daisy is still thrusting and grinding into her with a rhythm she can barely keep up with. 

Jemma clenches her fingers at some point, feeling her forearm burn and Daisy’s rhythm is broken. It’s an unintentional discovery that Jemma finds Daisy wants more than two fingers by the way she shudders as her clenched fingers press at her entrance. Jemma pushes a third in and Daisy slows her movement.

Daisy stares at her intensely. Her eyes darker than ever as her nails dig little half moons into Jemma’s waist. Her fingers curl and uncurl in Jemma, deliberately massaging her walls as Jemma struggles for a better angle to explore every inch of Daisy’s heat. She feels like a haggard mess, humping and moaning on top of Daisy, while she looks intense, focused, and wildly beautiful. 

Jemma desperately wants to see her undone and presses her thumb against Daisy’s nub a bit harder than she expects to. Daisy throws her head back and her hips drop on the bed and Jemma follows, eyes clenching at the impending orgasm. She rubs her thumb back and forth, wanting Daisy to come before her for once (out of the many times they’ve had sex in the last ten hours). 

The way Daisy comes is the most beautiful thing. She arches towards Jemma, exhaling like its her last breath, and head thrown back to reveal the expanse of her neck. She looks like a work of art. Jemma continues to thrust the way Daisy does as the walls clamp around her fingers, drawing her further in. 

Daisy doesn’t forget about her though, pushing in a third finger to push Jemma over the edge as she’s coming down from her orgasm. Jemma cries out this time, the sensitivity becoming too much as the orgasm explodes throughout her body this time. Her body seizes above Daisy’s and she removes her fingers from Daisy to grab her shoulders for support. Her own nails digging into Daisy’s sinewy shoulders. 

Jemma feels exhausted as she comes down from her orgasm. Her body crashes into the space next to Daisy as she tries to catch her breath. The room reeks of sex and sweat from their bodies after almost a full night of sex. She can’t bear to care though because her cheek is pressed against Daisy’s shoulder and Daisy’s arm slips around her waist to pull her in. 

They listen to the sounds of their breaths returning to their bodies. 

“You were trying to kill me.” It’s not a question. Daisy says it with a knowing smile. 

Jemma laughs into her shoulder, eyes drooping. “I wanted to repay you.”

“Oh you sure did,” Daisy laughs. The lightness in her laughter makes Jemma smile. “But it’d be a couple more orgasm if you really want to even the score.”

“Is this your ploy of getting me to stay?” Not that Jemma minds, much. What did she have to do today?

Daisy looks at her and despite the cheeky smile, her eyes are still intensely expressing her arousal. She bumps her nose against Jemma’s nudging her to turn so she could kiss the sensitive spot at her neck. 

Jemma acquiesces with a moan. 

“I want to fuck you into my bed,” Daisy declares lowly that Jemma actually groans. She goes back to kissing Jemma’s neck, teeth grazing her skin. “Do you want me to?”

Jemma clenches her thighs together, barely feeling her legs as she does so. She nods desperately, she bites her tongue from begging her. Daisy slides her hand down her body, fingers fanned out, groping her fully. She cups her mound harder than before and presses two fingers inside. Jemma hisses at the contact because as good as it feels, it’s more sore than when she woke up. Daisy freezes.

“Are you okay?” She asks quickly. 

Jemma nods slowly, trying to readjust to Daisy’s fingers. “Just---sensitive,”” she breathes out carefully. Daisy laughs and withdraws her fingers. She whimpers at the loss. 

“Hopefully you can walk.” Daisy doesn’t bother to hide the pride in her voice. Jemma laughs at this and cuddles up against Daisy, who more than welcomes it with her hand cupping her ass. 

Jemma breathes against Daisy’s chest, feeling the rise and fall. It’s soothing and soon they breath in time with one another. “I have to get back to work after this,” Jemma mumbles, finding her eyes drooping. 

“Take all the time you need,” Daisy says soothingly as she pulls the covers up. 

As they fall into their nap, Jemma can still register the sound of vibrations at the other end of the bed. 

“Someone really wants to get in contact with you,” Daisy murmurs.

\---------------------

Jemma wakes up feeling refreshed from the cat nap. Daisy has apparently gotten up. The bed is still warm from her body. Jemma looks around for the other girl but doesn’t see her, she does hear some quiet footsteps approaching though. 

The door clicks open and Jemma tugs the sheets higher up her body. 

It’s Daisy coming back into the room wearing an athletic tank and running shorts. Her hair is in a messy bun. “Hey,” she greets with a smile on her face. In her hands are two glasses of water. “Thought you’d be thirsty.”

Jemma sits up against the headboard, hugging the sheets with one arm as she receives the glass of water. “Thank you,” she utters into the glass. Daisy sits down at the edge of the bed and sips her water. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Daisy decides to break it with, “So…”

Is she supposed to leave? Was she allowed on the second floor? She’d slept with guys sure, but she’d leave the night before, not stay for seconds like this. “I should go,” Jemma says slowly as she moves towards where she had found her jeans earlier that morning. 

“I’m not kicking you out or anything,” Daisy says quickly as a hand falls on her leg. “I was just--I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. I mean, you seem to be handling it well.”

Jemma has to pause for a moment because she understands where Daisy’s reservations are coming from. It’s been feeling so natural for her to be with Daisy that it hadn’t even registered that Jemma’s basically entered a completely new ballgame. The way Daisy looks at her makes her swoon because she’s not expecting anything from Jemma, she just wants to know she’s okay. 

Her hand finds Daisy’s. “Last night and this morning was really fun.” She smiles brightly. 

“But?” Daisy insists.

Jemma just shakes her head. “But nothing. It’s different, yes, but no regrets, no panic, nothing if that is what you’re concerned about.” She feels confident saying this because she knows she has to think about it. Maybe rethink her life a bit but it’s one of the lesser concerns she has. “Besides, something tells me that I like you.” If the night before was any indication of how she felt about girls, maybe she could just try to accept the fact that she doesn’t just admire Daisy but she could like her.

“Like me? Or like _like_ me?” Daisy asks dumbly. 

A laugh comes from Jemma’s lips because she can see how Daisy was awkward in high school. “Like you.” She leans in to kiss Daisy. “Every hypothesis must be tested for there to be a conclusive result.”

Daisy quirks an eyebrow. “So what’s the hypothesis?”

“I like girls,” Jemma states simply. “Tested and proven. Exhibit A.” She points at Daisy. “Now, it’s hypothetical as to whether or not I like _you_.”

“Huh…” Daisy thinks about it for a moment. She bites the inside of her cheek. “You’re going to make me work for it, aren’t you?”

Jemma shakes her head as she lets her legs slide off the bed. “It’s not just about _you_ ,” she answers cheekily. “Give me some time?” 

“Of course.” Daisy stands up at the same time as Jemma, who slightly stumbles.

“Okay, legs are jelly,” Jemma says as she tries to put on her pants. There’s a clatter and Jemma realizes it’s her phone. 

The vibrating.

She clicks it on and sees a slew of messages from Bobbi, varying capital letters and emojis. Apparently, there are over 40 messages. She laughs. She sees in passing, black hole of homosexuality, sex, screaming, and her middle name a couple of times. “Bobbi is going to have a fit when I get back,” Jemma informs Daisy.

“Trust me, I’m going to get an earful at chapter about loud guests,” Daisy says as she throws on a bra. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAH i alMOST didn't write the smut in but then...why the hell not? haha you guys can check the text post thats inspired this at
> 
> nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
